The Four
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: Four heroes, destined to save the world from the ultimate evil. Follow them as they live the ninja life, save the world and of course build a harem. Rated M for violence, crude humor, and of course, delicious lemons. First chapter is crappy, just warning you, may rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

Omega: This is a rewrite of The Four with some major changes. Don't worry it will remain mostly the same.

**Khaos: How the hell can something have MAJOR changes and remain Mostly the same.**

Omega: You got a point, but what I meant was that the characters would be the pretty much the same with the story being changed. Now let's begin.

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure. Well, minus the angry mob chasing two boys through the streets. The boys in question were one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sasuke Uchiha. The reason for them being chased was that they just pulled one hell of a prank on the mob behind them. They were now running for their lives for it.

" Naruto, why do you always include me in your stupid pranks?!" Sasuke yelled while they ran.

" Because it's fun and you know it!" Naruto yelled back with a smile.

" You got a point, now how are going to shake these guys?" Sasuke asked looking for something to get them to safety.

" I got an idea! Look for a way to the rooftops!" Naruto said and they both began looking for a way to escape the mob that was slowly catching up. The blonde was the first to see the series of open awnings. " There! Follow me!" Naruto proceeded jump using the awnings as trampolines. Hey made a 360 back flip landing perfectly onto the roof of a 3 story building. Sasuke followed up and did the same.

" You little brats, we'll get you next time!" yelled the angriest of the mob as it dispersed.

" Whew good thinking, if you hadn't spotted that escape route we probably would be in the hospital about now." Sasuke said.

" Well you guys aren't going to the hospital, but you're heading straight to the Hokage." Naruto and Sasuke felt a chill go up their spine as they recognized the voice.

" Hey Itachi." the two said with fear as they turned around.

" The Hokage is waiting for you. Now come on." Itachi said. The three departed for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower...**

Naruto and Sasuke were brought into the Hokage's office scared shitless. They apologetically bowed to the Hokage as soon as they were in front of him.

" What is this for? You boys aren't in trouble." the Hokage said with a smile.

" Then what did you need us for?" the two boys asked confused.

" I am going to tell you something of major importance and it must remain a secret." Sarutobi explained.

" Understood!" the two said nodding.

" Naruto you remember the night of the Kyuubi attack, right?"

" Yeah, the fourth died and killed it."

" Well that's not the whole truth...the Kyuubi is a huge ball of sentient Chakra. So, you can't kill it. That means that it must be locked away where it can't cause harm. The place it is sealed in is, you Naruto." Naruto and Sasuke stepped back in shock at the news they just heard.

" That explains the big tattoo on my stomach!" Naruto said with sudden realization.

" Yes, please don't let the thought that you are a demon EVER pass through your mind." the Hokage said.

" Don't worry Jiji-san!" the blonde boy said.

" Now Naruto, have you come in contact with the Kyuubi before?" Sarutobi asked.

" Well, there was that one time I was mobbed and lost consciousness. I remember hearing a voice apologizing to me." Naruto answered.

" Hmm, Naruto I would like you try to contact the Kyuubi." the Hokage said in a ' It is very important you do this.' tone.

" How am I going to do that?" Naruto asked.

" When you get home, enter a deep meditation. It should allow you to speak with the Kyuubi." Sarutobi explained.

" Understood." the blonde answered.

" Good, now I think it is time you boys go home." Sarutobi said.

" Alright Jiji-san, see ya!" Naruto said as he walked out and headed home.

" Goodbye Hokage-Sama." Sasuke and Itachi said as they left for home as well.

**Uchiha Compound...**

Itachi and Sasuke reached home as night had just fallen. All was still which was unusual. Itachi and Sasuke walked through the gates and into the compound. The streets were empty, not even a night patrol was out. Sasuke and Itachi were a bit worried now, it was never this quiet. They walked for a few minutes till they reached a house with a busted open door. They walked in and saw the reason for the quiet. Slain Uchiha clansmen were lying down with huge gashes in their chest.

Sasuke and Itachi knew immediately what happened and rushed to the clan head's home. They reached the torn down gate and moved even faster fearing the worst. They reached the main building and busted through the doors in time to see Fugaku Uchiha being impaled by a cloaked warrior.

" Father no!" Sasuke screamed as his Sharingan awakened.

The cloaked figure turned to Sasuke and Itachi. The man wore a black full cover mask with a red slash mark over the right eye. He began to walk towards Sasuke and Itachi with a blade in his hand. That was until he was hit by a flurry of fireballs originating from Mikoto Uchiha. The man turned around seemingly unaffected by the attack. He began to walk towards Mikoto who stood in shock as to how the man shrugged the attack off.

The man stood towering over Mikoto with his blade raised for a kill blow. Sasuke and Itachi jumped in front of their mother to protect her. The cloaked man swung. Sasuke and Itachi flinched anticipating the blade to cut them in two. They opened their eyes after a moment and saw the blade dead stopped mid-swing. The masked man then looked away as if he were being spoken to. He then turned and walked away.

Sasuke, rage filled, charged at the man. He pounded on the man who just kept walking. He finally stopped, turned around, and knocked Sasuke to the ground with a backhand. He stared into Sasuke's eyes and said in a demonic voice. " You stand no chance of killing me boy. Grow stronger and maybe you'll stand a chance." with that he walked out and disappeared.

Sasuke stood up with his Sharingan spinning. It was from that moment that Sasuke resolved to grow stronger and kill that bastard.

**Naruto's Home...**

Naruto entered his old apartment of a home. He started with the most important thing, FOOD. He popped the Holy Grail of food Ramen into the microwave and waited for it to finish. He pulled it out and ate it in 2.24 seconds, a new record. He then proceeded with the Hokage's request. Naruto sat down and began meditating. Naruto sat for moments with nothing happening which tested his patience. He was about to give up when he lost consciousness.

Naruto awoke in what looked like a prison. There were 9 large cells each with a number. They were all empty except for #9. In said cell was a huge red fox with 9 tails whipping behind it and its head down. Naruto approached the beast who he assumed was the Kyuubi.

" Hello." Naruto said in a friendly tone.

The fox looked up and recognized the boy. " Hello Naruto. How did you get here?" it asked.

" I meditated and ended up here." Blondie responded.

" Well perfect, I have been wanting to speak with you for a while." Kyuubi said.

" Really?" Naruto asked.

" Yes." Kyuubi answered.

" About what?" you know who asked.

" Freeing me." the fox said with a grin.

" Freeing you?!" Naruto said surprised.

" Yes, freeing me." Kyuubi said.

" Why would I do that?" Naruto asked.

" I would give you two things, power and a friend." Kyuubi said.

Naruto thought for a moment before saying. " Sure I'll free you." eliciting a smile from Kyuubi. " But not completely." Kyuubi's smile disappeared.

" What do you mean not completely?" Kyuubi asked.

" You will be free but still stuck to my soul making it so I have access to your power and you can't cause random destruction." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi's jaw smashed into the floor. " How did you know that?" Kyuubi asked.

" It's on the wall next to your cell." Naruto said pointing to the mess of symbols.

" Okay, then do we have a deal?" Kyuubi asked eagerly.

" Yep." Naruto responded.

" Good then sign this." a contract appeared before Naruto. Naruto signed his name and the contract poofed away. Kyuubi smiled and Naruto became dizzy. Naruto stumbled back and fell unconscious.

Naruto awoke in his house. He sat up and opened his eyes. As soon as he opened them he saw a girl about his age and height in a pink dress with red eyes, red hair, and red fox ears and tail. It took two seconds for Naruto recognize the person.

" Wait a second, the Kyuubi's a girl?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

" Yep, you can call me Kanari!" Kyuubi said happily.

" Well, nice to meet you Kanari. I wasn't expecting you to be so nice since you attacked the village." Naruto said.

Kanari's face went bright red in anger. " That wasn't me! Well, I wasn't in the right mind at the time. Some ass in a mask took control of me and sent me on a frenzy!" Kanari angrily explained.

" Well that makes sense." Naruto said blankly.

Kanari immediately hugged Naruto and began crying.

" What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" It's just, I'm so sorry! It was because of me you were treated so badly!" Kanari said in between sobs.

" It's okay don't worry about it. It isn't your fault." Naruto said with a smile.

Kanari stopped crying and pecked Naruto on the cheek with a kiss which caused him to turn beet red.

" Thank you so much!" Kanari said.

" No problem!" Naruto responded. " Now, why don't we go explain that to the Hokage? He should be able to help sort things out." Naruto said smiling.

Kanari smiled and the two headed out for the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower...**

Naruto and Kanari reached the Hokage's Office and entered just as Itachi finished informing Sarutobi of the Uchiha Massacre.

" Hey what happened?" Naruto asked with Kanari hiding behind him.

" The entire Uchiha clan besides Sasuke, Itachi, and their mother was slaughtered." Sarutobi said solemnly.

" Dear Kami." Naruto said with his head down.

" Yes, but we know who did it. A masked man, I have ANBU hunting him now." the Hokage said.

" Good, now everyone, I have someone for you too meet." Naruto said as Kanari stepped from behind him.

" Who is she?" the Hokage asked.

" She is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said causing the Uchihas' jaws to smash down a floor and the Hokage to fall back out of his chair.

After recovering the Hokage sat back up in his chair. " So, why did you bring her here?" Sarutobi asked.

" First to apologize and second to explain." Naruto said.

Kanari stepped up and explained everything to the Hokage and apologized for everything that happened on the night of the attack.

" I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted to harm anyone." Kanari said solemnly.

" Do not worry about it. After hearing what had happened I understand. On behalf of Konoha, I forgive." Sarutobi said.

" Thank you Hokage-Sama." Kanari said with a bow.

" Now, I think it best you all get rest. This has been a very tiring night and you are all going to need sleep. The Uchihas can stay in the extra rooms in the tower until we get the compound fixed. Alright everyone, dismissed." the Hokage said. Everyone then went to their according lace of residence. They all slept surprisingly peacefully that night. Unaware to the events to come.

Omega: And so ends the beginning. How'd y'all like it? Please leave a review to tell us how we are doing.

**Khaos: Yeah, and check my story Naruto: The Master Sage.**

Omega: With that we say goodbye. Oh just remembered. Leave ACTUAL reviews, don't be an ass. Because if you do be one. We know where you live.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega: Chap. 2. Nuff said.

**Khaos: Bitch please. BEGIN!**

Chapter 2: Death and The Dragon

**4 years later...**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, The birds were singing, Children playing together, Parents working, and two men walking in through the gates.

" You know, I never understood why they're called hidden villages, I mean we bought a map at the other town." Said a man, who was wearing a pitch black cloak that only had the left sleeve in tact. His other arm was bandaged to all nine hells, and he was carrying a traditionally-styled Katana with a black sheath on his side.

" Probably because of location. This place is located in a forest, so Village Hidden In The Leaves makes sense." Responded a man with a full ninja hood covering his face, except his green eyes, and dragon tattoos running down his arms, one white, the other black. He had a gold-hilted Katana sheathed on his back.

" Yeah I guess you got a point." the cloaked man said with a shrug.

" So, shall we take a look around before we get to business?" the hooded man said.

" Where should we go first?"

" How about the food district? I'm starved." the hooded man said with a grumble from his stomach.

" Same here, lets go." The two headed off for said area. They walked around looking for a place to eat. It took a few minutes before they found the place where they could dine like kings, Ichiraku Ramen. They entered the quaint little shop and sat at the far right on some bar stools. The cloaked man ordered 30 bowls of the shop's specialty ramen. 5 for him, 25 for his friend.

" Wow, only one other of my customers eats that much." the shop owner said as he took the order and began to cook the ramen. 20 minutes later the food of kings was given to the two hungry travelers. The cloaked one ate as if his face was a black hole under the cloak. The hooded one shed his hood revealing a handsome face accompanied by short brown hair and began to devour the ramen. He was finished eating his 25 bowls before his friend finished his first, slipped his hood back on, and relaxed back against the wall.

" Somebody has an appetite!" the shop owner said cheerfully.

" Yeah, be glad he wasn't totally hungry. Otherwise you would be out of a year's worth of ramen." the cloaked man said.

" Alright, now are you gonna pay for that ramen?" the shop owner asked. The cloaked man handed the shop owner twice the amount owed.

" There you go, the extra is for the service and great food quality. Have a good day sir." the cloaked man said as he and his comrade left.

" Thank you!" the shop owner replied.

The two stepped out and walked on a little till the hooded one spotted something over at the Dango stand. He got his buddy's attention and pointed to said thing, no, person. They both observed a very attractive purple-haired kunoichi. She wore a fishnet shirt under a khaki trench coat, accompanied by a light tan skirt.

" Dibs." the hooded one said before his friend could.

" Fine but you sure 'you know who' will be alright with it?" the cloaked one asked.

" One second." the hooded man said as he closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds before opening his eyes. " Yeah, she's fine with it as long as she to meet her." he said pointing to the kunoichi.

" Okay, but business first, lets get to the-" the hooded one was cut off by 4 ANBU appearing before the two and surrounding him.

" You are under arrest. Come with us or face immediate execution." the ANBU captain said.

" Well, this is convenient. I'll come quietly." the cloaked man said raising his hands. The an ANBU came behind him and placed chakra restraints on him. They walked to the Hokage Tower with the hooded man following.

**Hokage Tower...**

The two men were brought before the Hokage who looked at the cloaked one with surprise.

" So, the infamous SSS-rank Missing Nin Yuzuki Shisodo, Shinigami's Hand, walks right into Konoha, the home of the most powerful ninja in the world. Why?" the Hokage asked actually confused.

" Well, we are looking for two individuals, a special little blonde boy and a certain Uchiha." the cloaked Yuzuki replied.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the two. " Why would you want said individuals?" he asked with a bit of hostility in his voice.

" To test them." the hooded one said, shocking the Hokage and ANBU.

" What do you mean test them?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously.

" We want to see how strong they are and then train them." the hooded one replied once more shocking the Hokage and his guards.

" Why?"

" They are...important, to upcoming events." the hooded one replied.

" Alright, so how are you going to test them?" the Hokage asked.

" Combat of course." Yuzuki said cracking his knuckles.

" Exactly, now, we need you to do a few things for us, if you do not mind Hokage-Sama." the hooded man said.

" I don't mind, but before I do. Who are you?" Sarutobi asked.

" I am the SS-rank Missing Nin Hanzo Ryuken, The Dragon Shinobi." the hooded man said.

" Okay then, what do you need?"

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto awoke with Kanari snuggling him tightly making moving very difficult. He wiggled and squirmed his way out of her grip and stood up next to the bed. He grabbed his recently updated outfit, dark blue short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, orange shorts with tool pouches integrated into the sides, and a pair of black boots, and headed to take a shower.

After he finished, he entered the kitchen to Kanari cooking breakfast in a black top with a fox kanji on the back and red shorts. It was the usual, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and her special breakfast ramen. Naruto pecked Kanari on the cheek before he sat down at the table licking his lips at the tasty food before him. Kanari sat down across from him and picked up her silverware. The two then dug in and devoured all the food not even leaving a scrap left.

After finishing, Kanari put all the dishes in the sink and Naruto gathered up his tools. His assortment of ninja tools was quite impressive, Kunai, Shuriken, paper bombs, Senbon, and a special Ninjato with the Uzumaki swirl on both sides of the blade. He placed the Shuriken and Kunai in the right pouch in his shorts and the Senbon and paper bombs in the left. The Ninjato was sheathed on his back. Kanari, who didn't need ninja tools, simply transformed into a small fox and wrapped herself around Naruto's neck like a red fur scarf.

Naruto made sure he had everything before he headed out of his home and started for the Academy. He walked for a short while before being stopped by random civilian lynch mob number 7. It is interesting to note that the even after the Hokage placed a 'Touch Naruto and be executed on the spot' law the civies increased their attempts to kill or harm Naruto. This got quite annoying since Naruto was given regeneration from Kanari so he couldn't die. But, he had one hell of a pain resistance from it.

So Naruto, who just wanted to be free of the mobs, practiced making his KI and Chakra spike all at once causing nearby civilians to feel very uneasy and possibly lose bladder control. This technique worked wonders for Naruto. It kept the mobs off, mostly. But as always there were those with big enough balls to still try to kill or harm him. Which is why Naruto had a back up plan. He snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared right in front of him. One was everybody's favorite silver haired cyclops and the other was the elder of the Uchiha brothers.

" Hello everyone, ready for your execution?" Cyclops said way too cheerfully.

" Really Kakashi?" Itachi said, his face getting to know his palm very well.

" What? You know the law." Kakashi replied.

" They haven't done anything, yet. We're here as a preventive measure." Itachi said.

" Okay. Naruto come on." Kakashi said.

" Okay Kakashi-sama!" Naruto said. The group continued forward, the mob parting like the Red Sea to let them through.

**Ninja Academy...**

Once they reached the Academy, Naruto waved as his two escorts departed. He entered the building and made his way to class. He walked through the door to see the chaos that was his class. Quite a few things were happening all at once. Sasuke was being mobbed by Sakura and Ino, Lee was doing push ups on the ceiling (Don't ask how), Tenten checked over her variety of weapons, Choji was stuffing his face, Shikamaru was sleeping, Shino sat with his bugs flying around him like little fighter planes, Kiba was relaxing with Akamaru in his jacket, Neji sat next to Hinata, as was his job as her guardian, and the insomniac Gaara was sitting with his two siblings Kankuro and Temari. Interestingly enough the three had recently come to Konoha and enlisted in the Academy for some unknown purpose.

Naruto made his way to his seat next to his pal Sasuke. As soon as Naruto sat next to Sasuke, all hell broke loose. The two Sasuke fan girls stopped mobbing Sasuke and turned their attention to the blonde haired kid now sitting next to the object of their affection. They were about to scream their heads off but were, thankfully, stopped by Sasuke saying the following sentence. " You two mess with him, you lose all hope of doing anything with me. " The two froze for a second before walking back to their seats and silently sitting down.

" Thanks for shutting them up." Naruto said.

" No problem, they were getting on my nerves anyway." Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Sasuke were going to converse some more but were prevented from doing so by Iruka entering the room. He had a stack of papers in his hand and was reading over them. After a moment, he used the **Big Headed Teacher Jutsu** to quiet the class down and cleared his throat before he made the following announcement. " Attention everyone! The Hokage has decided to test your abilities to work together and your skills by giving you missions to do. This will be counted as your graduation exam. You will work in pairs the Hokage decided on with the exception of the Sand Siblings who will work together. I will read off the groups. Sakura and Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten, Neji and Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and Naruto and Sasuke. " as soon as the statement was finished, everyone moved to their groups.

After a moment Iruka continued. " I will now give each of you your assignments." he passed the papers out to each of the teams. When Naruto and Sasuke received theirs and were a bit surprised at the mission. The mission was "_Hunt down and capture the Missing Nin Yuzuki Shisodo and Hanzo Ryuken near Konoha. Pictures and last known location enclosed._" Naruto and Sasuke looked over the pictures and location details as Iruka continued. " You are to start your missions immediately. Go!" the students all rushed out the door and got started on their missions.

" Alright, so these two are hiding out in the forest? Lets go." Sasuke said with a determined gleam in his eyes. The two stated for the forest.

**Konoha Forest...**

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the forest keeping up their guard knowing of two dangerous opponents were somewhere in the forest. They walked on for a little while till they found a clearing with a large tree in the center. They stopped and looked around to see if it was clear and stepped out into the clearing. As soon as they did, a flurry of Chakra Shuriken flew at them. They dodged out of the way and looked towards where the projectiles came from to see two men standing in the large tree staring at them.

All was still till the hooded one spoke. " Damn I missed, I guess will have to kill them more personally Yuzuki."

" I guess you're right Hanzo. Shall we?" the cloaked man said as the two jumped down from the tree.

" I got the Uchiha, you take Blondie." Hanzo said.

" Understood." Yuzuki replied.

The two Ninja approached their selected targets each unsheathing their weapon. Hanzo unsheathed his sword to reveal a blade with a dragon running half way up it. Yuzuki revealed a black bladed Katana. Naruto and Sasuke prepared for a fight. Naruto unsheathing his Ninjato and Sasuke activating his Sharingan. Kanari jumped off Naruto's neck and transformed back to human form. She was wearing an ANBU outfit with a bit of her own touch to it. The black cloth was red and there was a fox kanji on the back of the flak jacket. She held a Ninjato identical to Naruto's except for the fox kanji instead of the Uzumaki swirl.

" What do you know? A fox demon. This makes things interesting." Hanzo said with a grin visible through his hood.

" Yes it does. You wanna take her on?" Yuzuki asked.

" Nah, you fight her." Hanzo replied.

" Alright, as you say." Yuzuki said.

Yuzuki stood as Kanari charged him with her blade. She slashed at Yuzuki an he simply side stepped it and knocked her back with a kick. Naruto charged at Yuzuki and slashed. Yuzuki dodged the blade and kneed Naruto into a tree. Naruto slumped down. Yuzuki turned his attention to Kanari who rushed to Naruto's side. She reached him and disappeared as she returned to the seal. " That's interesting." Yuzuki commented.

Sasuke charged Hanzo with a Kunai and proceeded to slash at him. Hanzo dodged while taunting the boy. " Come on you can do better than that Sharingan boy." This served to anger Sasuke making him attack more aggressively. Hanzo continued with the taunts making Sasuke more and more angry. Hanzo eventually just decided dodging was boring and kicked Sasuke back. Sasuke was sent flying but stopped short of hitting a tree. he ran through various hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" a large mass of fire accelerated towards Hanzo. He stood there and raised his hand. The fireball hit and was absorbed by Hanzo. Sasuke was shocked at how easily the attack was stopped. " My turn." Hanzo said as he drew back for a punch. "**Dragon Strike: Seeker Fist**" Hanzo's arm was surrounded by flames as he punched forward and a flaming dragon flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and the dragon crashed through the forest, made a u-turn and came back towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the dragon and went back to Hanzo and dissipated. Sasuke stood ready for Hanzo's next move.

Yuzuki stood and watched the fight between Hanzo and Sasuke. He heard a sound coming from over where Naruto was. He looked over to see Naruto standing up with a Red Chakra aura around him, red fox eyes, and clawed hands. _" Took him long enough."_ Yuzuki thought to himself as he prepared for Naruto to attack. He didn't have to wait long. Naruto charged with Chakra Claws slashing at Yuzuki. Yuzuki blocked with his blade and was careful not to let his bandaged arm get hit. Naruto kept slashing and managed to hit Yuzuki's left shoulder leaving a claw shaped gash. Yuzuki kicked Naruto back as his wound regenerated back to normal. Naruto charged again Yuzuki decided that it be best to end the fight now. He drew back his right arm and the bandages around his hand fell off revealing a black clawed hand. "**Reaper Fist**" Yuzuki's hand was surrounded by Black Chakra as he slammed it right into the charging Naruto's gut for a knock out. Yuzuki picked up the bandage and wrapped it around his hand. _" Kid's got some potential."_ Yuzuki thought.

Hanzo charged at Sasuke and proceeded to slash at him. Sasuke dodged and blocked with his Kunai. Sasuke found an opening and landed a knee to Hanzo's stomach. Hanzo stepped back winded by the hit. Sasuke followed up with a kick to the head that sent Hanzo into the large tree in the clearing's center. " That's what you get for challenging a Uchiha!" Sasuke gloated. Sasuke stood with his Uchiha Arrogance peaking. " Arrogant little punk." Hanzo said in an annoyed tone as he appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out with a powerful punch.

" Well, I guess that ends the test. he gets a 8.5 out of 10." Hanzo stated. " Yuzuki what's Blondie's score?"

" 9 out of 10. He managed to scratch me." Yuzuki replied.

" Yeah, Uchiha boy sent me into the tree." Hanzo said rubbing his head.

" Wow, so shall we get them back to the village?" Yuzuki asked slinging Naruto and Sasuke over his shoulder.

" Yeah lets, Hokage's waiting for us anyway." Hanzo replied. Hanzo and Yuzuki made their way back to Konoha.

**Hours later...**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room surrounded by people he couldn't make out because his vision was blurry. After a few seconds Naruto's vision cleared and he could see who the figures were. The Hokage was sitting at the foot of the bed with two ANBU behind him, one wearing a skull mask with a cloak and the other a dragon mask with dragon tattoos on his arms. Sasuke was standing with a bandage on his head. Kanari stood directly to Naruto's right.

" Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked with quite a bit of confusion.

" Well for starters, you need to know why we came to Konoha." the dragon masked ANBU started as he removed his mask revealing himself as Hanzo.

" You're one of the Missing Nin!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Yes he is, but they are now Konoha Shinobi. They are Special ANBU." Sarutobi said.

" Yes, and now to explain why we are here in Konoha. We came here specifically to find you and the Uchiha here." Hanzo explained.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" To put it simply. There was a prophecy of a great evil that will destroy everything. The prophecy stated that the evil will destroy the world unless it is stopped by four great heroes. It so happens Yuzuki and I are two of them. The other two are you and Sasuke." Hanzo explained.

" So I am one of the heroes? Cool." Naruto said.

" Yes you are. Now we don't know where the evil is but we do know when it will rear its ugly head." Yuzuki said removing his mask.

" When is that?" Naruto asked.

" During a colossal war." Yuzuki said.

" Do you know when this war will happen?" Sasuke asked.

" No, we don't, but we have a pretty good idea of a time period until it happens. Around 6-8 years from now." Hanzo said.

" So, we have about that long to prepare? That's plenty of time." Sasuke said.

" And about training, you guys are going to train under us." Hanzo said.

" Really?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, you are to train under Yuzuki and I will train Sasuke." Hanzo explained.

" Also, you have been promoted from the Academy, you are officially Genin." the Hokage said as he gave Naruto and Sasuke Leaf Headbands, signifying their status. Sasuke and Naruto secured their headbands around their heads.

" So, when does training start?" Sasuke asked.

" Today." Yuzuki said.

" Alright then let's go!" Naruto yelled jumping up from his hospital bed.

**Khaos: That is chapter 2 folks.**

Omega: Yep, and just so you know, currently Naruto and Sasuke's ages is 12. Hanzo and Yuzuki are 2 years older than Naruto and Sasuke.

**Khaos: You said that why?**

Omega: Cuz I could.

**Khaos: Okay then. Goodbye all of you! Remember to leave us a review! We really need feedback. PEACE MOFOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Omega: Sup guys and girls, we are back with Chapter 3.

**Khaos: ...**

Omega: Khaos is silent. Dear Kami, the world is gong to end.

**Khaos: Huh? I was sleeping.**

Omega: Whew, alright lets start.

**Chapter 3: Teams.**

It had been two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke were taken under Hanzo and Yuzuki's wings. Well, for Naruto, Yuzuki's talents. Yuzuki and good role model are never in the same sentence. In fact, they have a restraining order on each other. Now, back to the story. Yuzuki and Hanzo had taught their pupils amazing skills in the time that had passed. It only took two weeks under the Dragon Shinobi and Shinigami's Hand's training for Naruto and Sasuke to be able to take on a Jonin, low level of course.

Currently, Naruto and Sasuke were training with their Senseis. Naruto with Yuzuki in the clearing where they first fought and Hanzo and Sasuke were in the personal Uchiha training grounds next to the Uchiha Memorial.

Hanzo and Sasuke were getting ready for a spar to test Sasuke's newly learned techniques.

" You ready?" Hanzo asked unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of him in a balanced stance.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke replied with a grin as he pulled out a Kunai and assumed an offensive stance.

" Then lets go. Begin!" Hanzo yelled as he and Sasuke charged at each other.

They collided and began to trade blows. Sasuke dodged slashes while Hanzo blocked. Hanzo landed a kick and sent Sasuke flying back. Sasuke recovered mid-air and stopped himself from slamming into the side of a building. Sasuke kicked his Sharingan into gear and charged again. Hanzo proceeded to block strikes and slashes while looking for an opening. Sasuke managed to land a punch to the gut, winding Hanzo. Sasuke jumped back and flew through hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fireball Barrage**" a flurry of large fireballs flew straight towards Hanzo. Hanzo jumped over the first fireball, absorbed the second, deflected the third, but was hit directly by the fourth one. Hanzo fell out of the air and hit the ground. Hanzo got up and hand signed. "**Dragon Style: Dragon Pulse**" Hanzo raised his hand a pulse of pure Chakra flew at Sasuke at blinding speed. Sasuke dodged but his left arm was hit. Sasuke stood holding onto his wound. Hanzo charged with his blade ready for a finishing blow. Sasuke winced as he ran through hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile**" a huge dragon of pure flame appeared behind Sasuke and flew straight at Hanzo. Hanzo couldn't react fast enough and was hit head on by the massive beast of flame. Hanzo flew back but stopped himself. He stood up sizzling from the flames.

" Not bad Sasuke. You have gotten a hell of a lot better." Hanzo congratulated his pupil.

" Thanks Hanzo-sensei." Sasuke said with a respectful bow.

" Cut the sensei crap. We are friends, no need for formality." Hanzo said.

" Understood. So, what are we going to do next?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

" Well, there is another technique I should probably teach you." Hanzo said.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked.

" You'll see. Come on." Hanzo said as he led Sasuke to the meditation area.

**Konoha Forest clearing...**

Yuzuki and Naruto were meditating peacefully under the large tree. After about an hour or so the two stood up.

" Alright Naruto, that was a good mental training exercise. You should now be able to perform the new Jutsu I taught you." Yuzuki said.

" Cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

" Why don't you try it out?" Yuzuki said.

" Alright then!" Naruto said as he moved out into the spacious clearing. He stood and performed a ram seal and a large puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, an army of Naruto clones were all over the clearing.

" Good job Naruto. You have mastered the Kage Bunshin very quickly." Yuzuki said in a proud sensei voice.

" Thanks Yuzuki-sensei!" Naruto and all of his clones said simultaneously.

" So with that finished, what do you say to a little sparring match?" Yuzuki asked.

" Sure, lets go!" Naruto said as his clone army converged on Yuzuki. They attacked and formed a huge dog pile. Naruto thought he won but was disappointed when he saw a light emitting from inside the pile and then the pile exploded as Yuzuki released a shock wave of Black Chakra. Yuzuki looked at Naruto with a 'that the best you got?' stare. Naruto answered by producing 10 more clones and pumping Kanari's Chakra into them. They all donned the Red Chakra aura and fox features of the One-Tailed form. Naruto also donned this form, creating 11 beefed up Narutos. They then proceeded to charge at Yuzuki who smiled while he deflected their attacks and knocked every one of them back except the true Naruto. Yuzuki then removed the hand bandage and prepared for a **Reaper** **Fist**. Yuzuki lunged his fist forward for a KO punch but Naruto saw it coming and blocked the strike. Naruto then returned with a vicious punch to Yuzuki's gut. Yuzuki stepped back winded by the hit and stared at Naruto for a second before saying. " Nice hit! You have grown very strong Naruto!"

" Thanks!" Naruto said dropping the Tailed form and smiling.

" Now, I think that is all for today. What do you say we go check on Lizard and Duck-Ass?" Yuzuki asked.

" Yeah, lets go!" Naruto said excitedly as he and Yuzuki started for the Uchiha Compound to see how Hanzo and Sasuke were doing.

**Uchiha Compound Personal Training Grounds...**

Hanzo and Sasuke had just finished practicing the new technique when Naruto and Yuzuki arrived at the grounds. Hanzo noticed the two walk in and waved them over to him and his pupil. They reached him he said. " You guys came here just in time. I just taught Sasuke a new technique I created."

" Alright, and this technique is?" Yuzuki asked.

" I call it the **Copy Dragon Jutsu**. It is a special Sharingan enhanced Chakra dragon missile." Hanzo explained. " Sasuke could you demonstrate it please?"

Sasuke nodded as his Sharingan activated and he proceeded through hand signs. "**Copy Dragon Jutsu**" a massive Chakra dragon appeared behind Sasuke. It looked like any other dragon missile Jutsu except for the fact that it had Sharingan eyes.

" Now that isn't all it does. It has the ability to transform into a 10X stronger version of any Jutsu you use it to block. For example if I hit it with a **Dragon Strike**, It would stop my attack before it would shrink down and wrap around Sasuke's punching arm. Sasuke could then hit me with a 10X stronger version of my attack." Hanzo elaborated.

" Wow, so it is one hell of a counter Jutsu!" Yuzuki commented.

" And, if Sasuke uses another Jutsu while this one is still active it will copy Jutsu and perform the Jutsu with him. Essentially doubling the amount of attacks and power. Though the Jutsu's abilities are directly linked to Sasuke's Chakra reserves, control, and Sharingan mastery" Hanzo said.

" Nice one Lizard Boy, but we both know I can make something ten times better." Yuzuki said with a small clap.

" Yeah Yeah, whatever Ungodly Fapper." Hanzo replied.

" Oh come on! That was only one time!" Yuzuki whined.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there for a second before asking." What does he mean?"

" Nothing, Nothing at all!" Yuzuki said in a panicked wording and downright ashamed gesture.

" Ooooookaaaaay." was Sasuke and Naruto's response.

" Now, why don't we move on to a different topic. So Hanzo, wasn't there something important going on today?" Yuzuki said, changing the subject.

" Oh yeah!" Hanzo said snapping his fingers." The selection for the Genin teams is today!" Hanzo said.

" Then why don't we get going?" Yuzuki asked.

" Good point, lets roll!" Hanzo said as the group departed for the Academy.

**Ninja Academy...**

The four arrived a few minutes before the teams would be announced. Naruto and Sasuke took their seats and Hanzo and Yuzuki both leaned on the wall next to the doorway. Shortly after everyone got settled, Iruka walked in with a list in his hands. He stepped to the front of the room and cleared his throat before speaking. " Hello everyone. I am going to announce the teams that all of you will be working in for the foreseeable future." Iruka read through the list and the Genin went to their according Jonin who were present and left. He reached the bottom of the list and announced the last team. " And the final team is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake." This was to the cheer of Sakura and the " Kami help us!" of Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka waved as he left the room.

The members of Team Kakashi and the two present ANBU members waited for an hour before Naruto got bored. So, being the master prankster he was, decided to play a trick on old Cyclops. Naruto set up an elaborate trap that he was sure would work on the half-blind Jonin. After it was all set, everyone in the room just waited to see the outcome of the little setup.

About an hour later the door opened and in walked Cyclops reading one of his favorite books series, Icha Icha Paradise. He was immediately hit by a paper bomb filled with orange paint and then hung by his feet. He hung their reading as if nothing happened. Naruto then cut him down and Kakashi landed on his feet perfectly.

" I still don't know how you manage to keep reading no matter what." Naruto said.

" What? I like the book and don't want to stop reading." Kakashi said with a shrug not even looking up from his book.

" Okay then." Naruto responded.

" Hate to break up your friendly chat, but shouldn't we get going? You know, so we can start as a team." Sasuke said.

" Good point. Alright, everyone in my team to the roof." Kakashi said pointing up. " Oh you two, feel free to join." Kakashi said to Hanzo and Yuzuki as he left the room.

" Shall we?" Hanzo asked his compatriot.

" Why the hell not?" Yuzuki replied as the two followed Team Kakashi to the roof.

**Roof...**

Team Kakashi was sitting in a sort of circle. Hanzo and Yuzuki were also sitting in said circle.

" So, I figured it would be good for all of us introduce each other. I'll start." Kakashi said clapping his hands together. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future,Hmm. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

" Well, I guess I'm next." Yuzuki said. " I am Yuzuki Shisodo. My likes... are to tedious to explain, my dislikes are the same. My hobbies are perfecting my techniques, praying, and killing. My dream for the future is to gather enough 'friends' to bring back my other half." This brought the following reactions:

Sasuke/Naruto: Confusion followed shortly by enlightenment due to them thinking they knew.

Hanzo: Nodding knowingly.

Kakashi: A raised eyebrow out of interest.

Sakura: Hearts in her eyes out of thinking it to be the biggest romance ever.

" My turn." Hanzo said after everyone calmed down, " Hi, name's Hanzo Ryuken, I like swords, food, and making Yuzuki's life hell."

" He does it pretty well." Yuzuki added.

" I dislike anybody who preys on the weak and being called Lizard. My dream of the future is to master my clan's techniques. My hobbies are swordplay, training, and finding new ways to cause Yuzuki grief."

" Me next!" Naruto said. " I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my friends. I dislike the villagers. My dream for the future is to become Hokage. My hobbies are pulling pranks and training."

" Guess its my turn." Sasuke said. " I am Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my brother and my friends. My dislikes are the masked man who killed my clan and getting stuck in Naruto's stupid pranks. My dreams for the future are to avenge my clan and rebuild it back to its glory. My hobbies are training and taking walks."

" Well, looks like I am last so." Sakura said. " My name is Sakura Haruno. My one like is Sasuke. My dislikes are Naruto and perverts. My dream for the future is to be with Sasuke. My hobbies are trivia games and memorizing medical Jutsu material."

" Well, now that we know all know each other, we can start with the real test." Kakashi said causing confusion.

" What do you mean real test?" Naruto asked.

" You thought the missions you were given was enough? Well sorry to crush your hopes, but you have one more obstacle to traverse before you become true ninja. Meet me at the training grounds near the memorial tomorrow for your final test. Oh and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi added in as he disappeared.

" Okay then. So, you guys gonna listen to him?" Hanzo asked. They all shook their heads. " Good. Have fun everyone!" Hanzo said as he and Yuzuki pulled a Kakashi.

" Alright then. Lets get a good sleep so we can do our best tomorrow." Sasuke said.

" Agreed." Naruto said. " See ya tomorrow." Naruto said as he jumped off the side of the building and ran home.

" Always trying to be flashy." Sasuke said with a face palm.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked down the stairs and left for home.

" Hmm, I was expecting her to use that chance alone with me to try something, but I guess I was wrong. Better get going." Sasuke said to himself as he went home.

**The next day...**

Naruto awoke again in a death hug from Kanari. He did the usual wigging and squirming out and decided to leave a clone for her to latch on to. He got showered and got dressed. Kanari was still asleep so Naruto decided to go without her today. He cooked some instant ramen and ate it quickly as he headed out for the area he would meet Kakashi.

**Training area near the memorial...**

Naruto arrived to see Sasuke standing around looking bored as hell. He approached Sasuke who waved once he noticed him.

" Ready to ace the test?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stood next to him.

" Born ready." was Blondie's response.

" Now all we are missing is Kakashi and Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Yeah and speak of the devil, look who just got here." Naruto said as Sakura approached them skipping happily.

" Hello Sasuke, Naruto!" she said in a cheery voice once she got to them. She held a bag in her hands.

" Hello Sakura" the two replied.

" What's in the bag?" Naruto asked.

" I made a special lunch for all of us!" Sakura replied.

" Thanks." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked even happier after hearing Sasuke's gratitude.

" Now we wait for the always late Kakashi." Naruto said.

" We are going to be here for a while." Sasuke said.

**1 hour later...**

Kakashi finally showed up reading one of his books, you know which. He walked up to the three waiting for him and stood there for a second before closing his book and saying " So, all of you ready?"

" Yep." Naruto answered for the group.

" Then I shall explain the test." Kakashi said pulling out two bells. " You must obtain these bells. Whoever has one by the end of today stays. Anyone who doesn't have a bell goes back to the Academy." Kakashi said grimly.

" But Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

" Yes, so you that means someone's going back." Kakashi said.

" Well in that case, I am gonna go ahead and say this." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. " Naruto you better not get in my way."

" I was going to say the same to you." was Naruto's reply.

" Now that I have explained everything." Kakashi said. " The test begins now." the three Genin immediately disappeared to different hiding spots. Naruto in a bush. Sasuke in a tree. And Sakura also in a tree. Kakashi pulled out a new book and began reading. It was still for about 10 minutes before the first attack was made.

Naruto charged full force with his Ninjato out and ready to slice and dice. He reached Kakashi and began to slash furiously. Kakashi proceeded to dodge every single little attack without even having to look up from his book. _" Damn! I forgot that when he reads his all senses become 50X better."_ Naruto mentally cursed. Naruto let up his attack and back flipped to avoid a return attack. When he looked where Kakashi was he was missing. Naruto looked around for Cyclops but couldn't find him. That is when he heard "**Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!**" as he felt the worst pain ever in his ass as he flew into a tree which he clung to for dear life before. " That takes care of him." Kakashi whispered to himself.

Sasuke who had watched the entire thing was getting to know his palm very well. Sakura simply stood there stunned thinking. _" THAT'S A SECRET TECHNIQUE!?"_ Sasuke then decided being hit by the "**Up Yo Ass Jutsu**" was not what he wanted to happen. Sasuke proceeded to jump from tree to tree preparing a special little technique Hanzo taught him. He placed Kunai in the trees attached to string which was attached to his hands. After it was set Sasuke then jumped out into the open and charged at Kakashi with a Kunai. Kakashi stepped out of the way and went for a kick that Sasuke dodged and jumped back. Sasuke then stood for a second before pulling all the Kunai at once making them fly at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed and attempted a dodge but was caught and bound by the Kunai as the strings wrapped around Kakashi and the Kunai impaled into the ground. Sasuke the went through hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" the mass of fire flew towards Kakashi and hit him and exploded. When the smoke from said explosion cleared, Sasuke looked to see a burnt log where Kakashi was. He then began to frantically look for the Jonin but to no avail. He felt a rumble as he heard. "**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!**" Sasuke was dragged down into the ground till it reached his neck and Kakashi popped out of the ground. " That's two, now for the pink haired girl." Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura was sitting in a tree watching as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. She heard a person behind her and turned around. She saw a bloody and Kunai filled Sasuke. She would have fainted, but immediately remembered that Sasuke was still buried and Kakashi just disappeared. It took her two seconds to figure out it was Kakashi and then deliver a 'Send you to the moon kick' to said person. Kakashi exited his Genjutsu and was surprised that she managed to figure it out. He landed right behind Sakura and used a sleeping Genjutsu to incapacitate her. "And that's three." Kakashi said.

Kakashi rounded up the three and stood before them with an ashamed look in his eye. " You guys didn't get the point of the exercise did you? The point was to get you to work as a team. Alone you guys could never beat me. Since I had to explain it to you, I will give you one more chance under one condition. Naruto doesn't get lunch." Kakashi finished to Naruto's protesting.

" WHY DO I HAVE TO STARVE?" Naruto complained.

" Because you performed the least like a ninja. You blindly charged while Sasuke set a up a planned attack. And Sakura managed to see through my Genjutsu." Kakashi explained.

" OH COME ON!" Naruto complained even more.

Kakashi didn't say anything instead he quickly grabbed Naruto and tied him to one of the three wooden poles. " If any of you feed him, I send all of you back." Kakashi said angrily before disappearing into the forest.

" Well perfect. Sakura, get the lunches." Sasuke said and Sakura complied. She reappeared a few moments later carrying the three boxes of food. " Good, now lets eat." Sakura and Sasuke began eating to the sound of Naruto complaining. " Didn't you eat breakfast Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, but it was barely anything!" Naruto complained. Without a word Sasuke opened Naruto's lunch, put it in front of him, and said " Here, eat up, we are going to need you at full strength to get the bells."

" But Sasuke, if you give him food we will all get sent back to the Academy!" Sakura said.

" Kakashi isn't around and we need Naruto strong to be able to get succeed." Sasuke said.

At that moment Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in front of the three with an enraged look in his eye. " I specifically told you not to feed him or get sent back!" Kakashi said angrily.

" We needed him strong in order to be able to work as a team. This exercise is about teamwork. If we don't have a fully functioning team then we have no hope of passing. So either way we get sent back." Sasuke said.

" Well, it seems you did learn something." Kakashi said in a normal tone. " Then, in that case, you all...PASS!" Kakashi said cheerfully with a thumbs up.

" WHAT?" was the immediate response.

" You all pass. You learned the value of teamwork. That was the purpose of the exercise." Kakashi said.

" Wow, so are we officially a team?" Naruto asked.

" Yes you are. Congrats." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

" Perfect. When do we start our missions?" Sasuke asked.

" You have two weeks till you can work on missions so you better get ready." Kakashi said.

" Alright! Two weeks and then we get to do awesome missions!" Naruto cheered. The poor bastard has no idea the horrors of the D-rank.

" Well then I will see you all later" Kakashi said as he disappeared.

" We better get training. Because in two weeks, we start our careers as full fledged ninja." Sasuke said.

**Khaos: That is Chapter 3 mortals.**

Omega: Yes, and it was pretty interesting.

**Khaos: Not as much as the later chapters will be. *Perverted Smile***

Omega: Yes Khaos. Please remember to review and lets us know how we are doing. Feed back is great for us. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Omega: A quick announcement before we go to your regularly scheduled programming.

**Khaos:Those of you asking who is in who's harem and that stuff we have your answer: WE DON'T EVEN EFFING KNOW OURSELVES EXCEPT FOR ONE FOR NARUTO, AND IF YOU CAN'T GUESS IT, YOU ARE A MORON**

Omega: Now back to the program.

**Chapter 4:A Lazy Day  
**

* * *

**2 days later...**

Hanzo woke up and proceeded through his morning routine. He grabbed his usual outfit; a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, a lightweight chest-plate with shoulder, forearm, and shin, guards, all black with a gold trim. He almost forgot his hood which he grabbed and placed neatly with the rest of his clothing. He went into the bathroom and showered. After finishing, he donned his apparel, grabbed his sword, which was sitting on a stand on the wall, and headed out to eat breakfast at a local place he was a regular at.

**The streets...**

Hanzo walked down the streets and about reached his destination before he was stopped by large mob that looked angry. Hanzo was actually wondering why they were stopping him.

" What do you need?" Hanzo asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Hanzo does not like anybody getting between him and food.

" You are in league with the demon!" was the reply of the apparent leader of the mob who was a short old man.

" Oh really? If I am in league with the 'Demon', then why mess with me?" Hanzo asked getting more and more annoyed by the second.

" You are aiding him! If we stop you than the demon is doomed!" the leader yelled.

" You guys really are stupid." Hanzo remarked while finding some new marks on his hand. Then a deliciously evil thought coursed through his mind. He donned a twisted grin as he looked at the mob's leader and said in a demonic voice that would make Yuzuki proud. " Yes, I am with the demon, and because of that. I know exactly how to slowly kill all of you in the most painful way possible." The mob looked like they were ready to shit themselves. Hanzo continued. " Now who's first?" At that, the mob dispersed in every direction.

The only person remaining was a little boy who was frozen with fear. Hanzo dropped his demon act and walked up to the kid. He knelt down and looked at the boy and said in a nice tone. " Don't worry kid, I wont hurt you. I only said that to scare off those people. Here take this." Hanzo said as he handed he kid a small bag of candy that he had for no apparent reason.

The boy took the bag, inspected its contents, and said. " Wow, I thought demons were supposed to be mean."

" Not all are. And just to let you know, the person they are trying to hurt isn't a demon." Hanzo whispered before he stood and walked on.

After 5 minutes of uneventful walking, Hanzo finally reached his destination, Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down in his usual seat and ordered 30 bowls of the house special.

" So how is one of my best customers?" Teuchi asked Hanzo as he served the order.

" Doing pretty well. I got today off of training Sasuke so I am going to just relax." Hanzo said as he devoured his food.

" Well, that sounds good. Now please hand the payment over." Teuchi said as he extended his hand.

" Sure, wouldn't want this place to close now do I?" Hanzo said as he deposited the money into Teuchi's hand. Hanzo then got up and waved as he headed for his next destination.

**Meanwhile with Yuzuki...**

Yuzuki woke up and jumped out of bed energetically. He proceeded through his quick warm up of 100 push ups and 100 sit-ups. He finished and proceeded to the shower. A short time later he stepped out. After he dried off he donned his clothes and started to cook his breakfast. It was the usual, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and waffles. He ate it all, leaving no scraps, and checked to make sure he had everything with him before he walked out of his somewhat shitty apartment.

**Streets...**

Yuzuki was wandering around wondering what to do. He had a couple ideas but he didn't know if he would go through with them. All of a sudden he violently sneezed. _" That sneeze means only one thing. Hanzo has done something that would make me proud."_ Yuzuki thought to himself. _" Or, I have suddenly gained allergies. Probably allergies." _Yuzuki assured himself.

Yuzuki then realized that he forgot where he wanted to go. But by this time it was time to meet Hanzo for the arranged lazy day place. Yuzuki headed to said place which was surprisingly close.

**Hanzo...**

Hanzo waited outside of the fine establishment known as the local bar for his comrade. He stood waiting for quite some time doing whatever he could to keep boredom at bay. He observed the people entering and exiting all sorts of buildings. Most of them looked like off duty guards and Shinobi who where on the more Vegas-like side of town looking for a good time. Hanzo was approached at least twice by some very flirty women from the local brothel. He simply shooed them off and went about his business. He was almost surprised by the fact of them approaching him so much, but he knew why, he looked like he had plenty of money, which he did, and he appeared older than he actually was. Plus, because of how early the age to join the military is, they decided to lower the age for everything else. So what used be you had to be 18 to do, now only required you to be 14.

Hanzo was getting ready to just walk in when his cloaked friend appeared. Hanzo waved to him as he approached. When Yuzuki was in range, Hanzo slugged him with a bone shattering punch to the jaw, the customary greeting of these two. Yuzuki simply corrected his loose jaw.

" Nice one, but I can do better." Yuzuki said as he punched Hanzo into the ground about 20 feet down.

Hanzo climbed out of the hole and shot Yuzuki a 'You will pay for this later' look. " Shall we go in?" Hanzo said as stood up and wiped dirt off his shoulder.

" Why the hell not?" Yuzuki responded as the two walked up to the entrance of the bar. They were stopped by a bouncer who asked for ID. Hanzo pointed to the Leaf symbol engraved on his forehead protector on the hood and Yuzuki presented the headband he wore as an armband. The man stepped aside and they entered the bar.

The two noticed how shitty the bar looked and the strong sent of tobacco, alcohol, and sex. They found two open seats at the bar and took them.

" So, what will you guys be having?" the young bartender asked.

" 10 bottles of sake to start." Yuzuki said.

" Alright then, here you go." the bartender said with a smile as he placed the bottles on the bar counter.

" Thanks" Yuzuki said as he opened a bottle and began drinking.

" Hey Yuzuki I bet you twenty I can drink a whole bottle and not go shit faced drunk." Hanzo said grabbing a bottle and proceeding to drink from it. This was the usual bet these two made anytime Hanzo and alcohol were involved. Cause for one, Hanzo couldn't hold his liquor. It only took a small amount to get him drunk. While Yuzuki had to drink at least 50 bottles to get any bit drunk.

Hanzo managed to drink one bottle and managed to remain somewhat sober. Yuzuki unhappily handed Hanzo the money.

" See, I told you!" Hanzo said with a slight slur of his words.

" Fine, fine, so you drank one bottle. Can you do more than that?" Yuzuki asked with a shit eating grin.

" You bet I can!" Hanzo said happily, taking another bottle.

Hanzo downed the bottle and sat for a second before saying " Hey, Yuzuki, I think Imma go say hi to that pretty girl over there" Hanzo pointed to said person. Yuzuki followed Hanzo's finger to see a fat and ugly hooker.

Yuzuki's face and palm became even better friends as he payed the tab, grabbed Hanzo, and walked out while saying. " Time to go home Hanzo, you're drunk."

**Sasuke...**

Sasuke woke up falling off his bed. He stood up in a half-awake zombie mode. He slowly walked to the shower to wake himself up. A few minutes later he stepped out fully dressed in his usual attire, a dark blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts. He headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. When he entered the kitchen was empty. He thought this the perfect opportunity to get the good cereal before Itachi. He looked through the all the cabinets but couldn't find it. That was when he felt another presence in the room. He turned around to see Itachi standing with the cereal in his hands.

Itachi did his customary forehead flick while saying. " Foolish little brother, Trix are for Itachi."

" You always get the good cereal!" Sasuke complained.

The two's eyes locked to together and they were ready to start throwing punches when a voice rang from the doorway. " You two boys stop it, I am not cleaning up a mess from one of your fights again." it was their mother Mikoto Uchiha.

" But he always gets the good cereal!" Sasuke whined, reverting back to a small child.

" Itachi give it to him." Mikoto said.

" But." Itachi said, also becoming a small child again.

" NOW." Mikoto said with a demonic aura flowing out from her.

" Yes mam." Itachi said as he unwillingly handed Sasuke the cereal.

" Good, now time for breakfast!" Mikoto said happily as she started cooking.

Sasuke sat down and polished off the cereal with Itachi looking enviously at him. A few minutes later the rest of breakfast was served and the last Uchihas ate happily. After breakfast was finished Sasuke and Itachi waved as they left the house to their destinations. Itachi headed for the Hokage Tower to get his assignment and his younger brother headed to get the village demon.

**Naruto...**

Everyone's favorite blonde woke up with the strange lack of a death hug from Kanari. Actually, a total lack of her. He checked his mind scape but she wasn't there either. He walked around the house looking for her but to no avail. He got a bit worried, she never left him like this. He heard a large commotion from outside the apartment. He looked out the window to see the person he was looking for surrounded by an angry mob.

He acted quickly and jumped out the window, landing directly in front of Kanari. He held his Ninjato in a defense stance anticipating attacks from the mob. The he surveyed the mob to see they all held various weapons. Broken glass, knives, pitchforks, cleavers, and the classic arrangement of blunt objects.

" Look, the demon shows himself to defend this bitch. Now we can kill both of them!" a young mob member said excitedly.

It took Naruto 2 seconds to plant a foot in that idiots face. Naruto then snapped his fingers summoning Cyclops. Kakashi landed in front of Kanari and gave a 'you okay?' look. Kanari nodded.

Kakashi stood and whistled causing a group of ANBU to appear and surround the crowd. " Hello everyone!" he said cheerfully. " Me and this ANBU squad shall take all of you into custody to serve a 10 sentence in prison, without parole of course." Kakashi said continuing the way too cheery tone. " Now, form a line to make transport easy. If you resist, the immediate execution part of the law will take affect." Kakashi finished. The entire mob complied and were marched to the local prison.

" Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said to the cyclops while he held Kanari in one arm.

" No problem. Just wish these guys would leave you alone, having to come save you interrupts my reading. Always at the juicy parts too." Kakashi added.

" Okay then, see you later?" Naruto said.

" Yep, bye" Kakashi waved as disappeared.

" Now, Kanari why were you out? You usually just stay at the house unless you travel with me." Naruto said.

" Well, I was going to get you a gift and give it to you once you woke up but the mob caught me while they were heading to try to kill you." Kanari replied.

" Alright." Naruto said. " But, I don't want you to go alone again in case their is another mob. Take someone with you so you can be safe. If you were hurt because of someone trying to get to me, I couldn't live with myself." Naruto said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

" Okay, I'm sorry I made you worry." Kanari said, bit sad as well.

The two stood there for a few minutes before Sasuke walked up and asked. " What did I just miss?"

" Just another mob." Naruto replied as he cleared the sadness from his voice.

" Okay, so ready for today?" Sasuke asked.

" Sure lets go, Kanari?" Naruto said. Kanari went fox form and became a scarf once again. The three departed for the forest to spar.

**Back with a drunken Hanzo and a sober Yuzuki...**

Hanzo was sitting in his house with a hangover. Yuzuki was looking through Hanzo's food selection.

" Hey Hanzo, when was the last time you spoke with you know who?" Yuzuki asked while he checked the cabinets.

" Last night, you know if I don't talk to her once a day she freaks, the other two don't really care though. That reminds me, when was the last time you stopped by the office?" Hanzo asked slightly out of his hangover.

" About a month I think." Yuzuki replied checking the fridge.

" Probably should just to check on the pile of PAPERWORK." Hanzo said with Yuzuki cringing a the word.

" I have a secretary remember?" Yuzuki said as he finished checking and found nothing of interest.

" Oh yeah, so what are we gonna do next?" Hanzo asked.

" I don't know, I am going to sit around the rest of the day, you?" Yuzuki asked.

" Sure, actually wanna play Shogi?" Hanzo asked.

" Why not?" Yuzuki said as he pulled out the board and pieces.

" Alright then, lets start." Hanzo said, cracking his knuckles.

**Naruto...**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on opposite sides of a partial clearing. It was like an obstacle course with all the huge roots and large low hanging tree limbs.

" So you ready Duck-Ass?" Naruto shouted.

" Born ready Blondie." Sasuke replied with a crack of his neck and knuckles.

" Then lets go!" Naruto said jumping onto a high branch.

Sasuke jumped onto a large root that formed an archway. Naruto sprang off the branch he was on and assumed a Dynamic Entry pose as he flew at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged Naruto who crashed through the root. The root began to fall and Sasuke jumped off it onto a massive branch. Naruto followed up and proceeded to punch and kick at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged punches and blocked kicks but was caught off guard by a leg sweep. He lost balance and fell off the branch and plummeted to the ground. He was about to become a red stain but reached and grabbed a small tree branch which he flipped around and flung himself back up behind Naruto. He landed a kick to the back of Blondie's head sending him into the massive tree's trunk.

Naruto stepped out of the him shaped dent in the tree and charged Sasuke. Mid-charge he summoned 2 shadow clones and proceeded with a huge barrage. Sasuke blocked and dodged some attacks but quite a few hits actually landed. Sasuke found an opening and flipped back to get away from the flurry of punches and kicks. Sasuke ran through hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" a massive orb of flame flew at the charging opponents. Naruto dodged out of the way but the clones were incinerated. Naruto clung to the branches side by stabbing a Kunai into it and climbed back up.

Sasuke noticed Naruto and pulled Kunai out in an offensive stance. Naruto unsheathed his blade and charged. Naruto collided with Sasuke and the two traded slashes. Naruto got an opening and kicked off Sasuke's chest and flew onto the tree's trunk while knocking Sasuke down. He the kicked off the tree trunk and landed in face to face with Sasuke. Naruto held the blade up to Sasuke's neck.

" I win." Naruto said as he removed the blade from the Uchiha's neck and extending a hand to help his friend up.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and Judo threw him to the ground before holding a Kunai to Naruto's neck. " No, I win." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" Fine , you can have that one. Wouldn't want to hurt you Uchiha Pride." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke looked at the sky and noticed the setting sun. " Wow, time flies. Guess we should head on home." He said.

" Yeah I agree." Naruto said with a yawn.

" We depart." Sasuke said as he and the fox pair left for home.

**Hanzo and Yuzuki...**

Hanzo and Yuzuki were sitting playing their final game of Shogi. Hanzo had one every single game so far.

" Alright Hanzo your move." Yuzuki said.

" Alright then." Hanzo moved a piece. " I win."

" KAMIDAMMIT!" Yuzuki shouted as he flipped the board.

" Sore loser." Hanzo said.

" I MAY BE A LOSER BUT YOU WILL BE SORE!"Yuzuki yelled as he proceeded to beat Hanzo with the a Shogi board.

Everyone else slept peacefully, except Hanzo who had a splitting headache after calming down Yuzuki.

* * *

Omega: That is chapter 4.

**Khaos: And what a great filler chapter! Because that was the only point of it.**

Omega: He is correct. Just needed something to put up while we work on Chap. 5.

**Khaos: Yep, peace MOTHAFUCKAS! And remember to review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Omega: This is Chap. 5.

**Khaos: Read the title to find the point of it.  
**

Omega: If you can't guess it, GTFO.

**Khaos: Lets get this started.**

**Chapter 5: The Demon of The Hidden Mist  
**

* * *

**4 weeks later...**

It was another beautiful morning in Konoha. A cloudless blue sky, the streets a bustle with playing kids and people commuting. Though our heroes were nowhere in sight. Wait, there they are.

" This is Phoenix, target spotted."

" Perfect. Pinky, how is the trap coming along?"

" Just finished it Whirlpool."

" Good, initiate Operation Snatch N' Grab."

The first to appear was Sasuke jumping out of tree and charging straight for a small animal that Team 7 was after. Sasuke leaped for the cat and landed face first into the ground as the pet dashed off in a flash of brown fur. Next was Naruto, who charged from a bush and tried intercepting the creature and just missed it and slid, but quickly proceeded to chase it with Sasuke following. The two chased the animal through the village causing an amount of collateral, knocking over carts and people, until it was suddenly caught in a net and suspended in the air. Sakura walked out looking pleased with her contraption.

" Nice job Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto both congratulated their teammate.

" Thanks." Sakura said with a slight blush from Sasuke giving her congratulations.

" Now why don't we take this little critter to the Hokage Tower so we can complete the mission." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, lets go." Naruto said. He cut down the net and pulled out the cat. He held it all the way to the tower.

**Hokage Tower...**

Team 7 walked in to the Hokage's office just in time to meet Hanzo ad Yuzuki on their way out. The two groups exchanged waves as they passed each other. They stepped up to the Hokage and Naruto presented the cat.

" Ah good, you have done well." the Hokage said with a smile.

" Thanks." the team replied.

" Now where is, oh there she is now." the Sarutobi said as a fat woman entered the room.

" There is my lovely little kitty!" she said as she approached Naruto reaching for the cat. Naruto handed her the brown ball of fur and she proceeded to squeeze the very life out of the poor critter. " Thank you so much!" she said happily. She walked over and deposited a bag of money on the Hokage's desk and walked out.

" Poor creature." Naruto said. " So, now that that is done, Jiji-san, do you have any none errand missions?" Naruto asked as he turned to the Hokage.

" Interesting that you ask that. I was just about give you your next mission which I think you will find more suitable for your skill level." Sarutobi replied.

" What is said mission?" Sasuke asked.

" An escort mission, you need to protect a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni till he reaches Nami no Kuni and finishes the bridge." the Hokage explained.

" Sounds simple enough." Sasuke said.

" Good, now if I am correct, said bridge builder should be here any moment now." the Hokage said. Right after that statement a gray haired and bearded old man walked into the room. He smelled heavily of alcohol.

" So these kids are supposed to protect me? Couldn't you have picked some with more experience? They look like they are fresh outta kindergarten." the old man said sounding pretty damn drunk.

" I assure you they can handle this mission." Sarutobi said while Sasuke kept Naruto from killing the old coot.

" Alright then, I guess I have to go with your judgment. I will be waiting for you kids at the gates. Oh, and by the way, name's Tazuna." the old man said walking out.

" Well, it beats chasing cats through the village." Sasuke said, still keeping Naruto from going on a rampage.

" I think it best you all go ahead and get to the gates. Kakashi will be waiting for you there." the Hokage said.

" Alright then lets go." Sasuke said as Team 7 departed.

**The Gates...**

Naruto and company arrived at the gates to see Kakashi and Tazuna apparently having a decent conversation. The Jonin and drunkard stopped their conversation as soon as they noticed the three approaching.

" So, you guys ready?" Kakashi asked as his Team reached him.

" Of course!" Naruto said happily.

" Then lets roll out." Kakashi said as the group started their mission.

**Dirt road leading to Nami no Kuni...**

The group cautiously walked down the road. They formed a cross around Tazuna with Kakashi leading, Sasuke and Naruto taking the sides and Sakura at the rear. It was quiet, too quiet. Something caught Kanari's attention and she squeezed Naruto's neck signalling possible danger. Naruto looked around and noticed something out of the ordinary. Two puddles sat symmetrically ahead of them. It hadn't rained for days and the sun was burning pretty bright.

Naruto was heading for the puddles when two masked ninjas in cloaks appeared and fired giant claws attached to chains at Naruto. He jumped over the claws, which kept going and impaled into a tree, and quickly reached one of the two ninja and landed a viscous kick to his head sending him flying. Apparently the two were connected because the other flew as well and the two flew swinging around the tree and slamming into it with the chains wrapping around them. The chains were made of Shuriken which cut into their victims as they wrapped around them.

The two were now chained to a tree and covered in cuts from the chains. Then rest of the group had watched the entire thing as it had happened in the 5 second frame. After just catching up with everything, Kakashi said. " Hmm. What do you know? The Demon Brothers. Better call a pickup team." Kakashi whistled and guess who showed up? Dragon and Skull appeared and proceeded to unwrap the chains around the two Missing-Nin.

" You guys came fast." Sasuke said with a bit of amazement at the speed of the ANBU.

" Well, we a were in the area and we are assigned to collect captured Missing-Nin." Skull said.

" Yeah, but still pretty fast." Naruto said.

" Are you complaining?" Dragon said with minor annoyance.

" No, just a bit surprised." Sasuke said.

" Don't you have a mission to attend to?" Skull said.

" Yes we do, lets go." Kakashi said as Team 7 headed on.

" Now to deal with you two." Skull said as the Demon Brothers were Restrained and ready for delivery. " We got something special for you back at the village." Skull said sadistically. The Demon Brothers looked at each other and both saw the scared shitless look in the other's eyes.

" Lets get these guys to the village then we can continue the mission." Dragon said. The two departed with the scared demon brothers in tow.

**Back with Team 7...**

The group had just reached where the road ended and continued as a path through a forest. They walked the path keeping a sharp eye out for any enemies. They walked on for a short while until they reached a clearing in the forest that was next to the waters between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. It was then that an eerie fog settled in. Naruto felt the tug on his neck and prepared for an attack.

The Genin formed around Tazuna. Kanari even went human form to add to defensive strength. Kakashi stood out in the middle of the clearing as if waiting for something. He didn't wait much longer as a large spinning blade flew right for him. Kakashi ducked under it limbo style and if flew past him with a WHOOSH. The blade kept going and embedded in tree.

A man appeared on the grip of the massive sword a few seconds later. He wore no shirt but had a belt with a sheath running diagonally down his chest. He wore striped pants and camouflage pattern leg and arm warmers. He had bandages covering his lower face and wore a Kirigakure headband sideways. He had short spiky black hair and small eyebrows.

Most of the group had no clue who he was. Though Kakashi had that look in his eye that said he did. " You." Kakashi said narrowing his eye.

**With Hanzo and Yuzuki...**

" Who the hell is that guy?" Hanzo asked to Yuzuki who stood next to him on the tree branch.

" I don't know. Check the Bingo Book." Yuzuki said with a shrug.

" Good idea!" Hanzo said as he pulled out the special Chakra imbued edition that held every Missing-Nin and outlaws' name in it and constantly updated. " Lets see. No, No, No, No, No." Hanzo said flipping through the pages. " Here we are! Zabuza Momochi, Demon of The Hidden Mist."

" What's the price on his head?" Yuzuki asked.

" Not worth it. He is 3 mil short of our lowest price." Hanzo said sorrowfully.

" Fine, I guess we take him in?" Yuzuki said.

" Not yet, besides, fighting this guy will be a good test for our students." Hanzo said.

" But I want to kick some ass!" Yuzuki complained.

" There is a group of bandits about a mile that way." Hanzo said pointing.

Immediately Yuzuki headed off and Hanzo could already hear the sounds of death.

**Team 7...**

" Zabuza Momochi, Demon of The Hidden Mist." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye." Zabuza replied. This caused a bit of shock from Team 7 who had no knowledge of that.

" You four stay back and guard Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

" So, asking you to hand the old man over won't work I guess. In that case, I will just have to kill you. So who's first?" Zabuza asked.

" The only one that will be dying here, is you." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan eye.

" Well then, time to die Kakashi." Zabuza said. He jumped down of the blade, grabbing its handle mid-air and yanking it from the tree and landing perfectly on his feet.

Kakashi charged at Zabuza with a Kunai and proceeded with a flurry of slashes. Zabuza blocked them with his blade. He found an opening and kicked Kakashi away. Kakashi flew towards a tree which he recovered and jumped off of instead of slamming into. Kakashi rocketed at Zabuza ready for a momentum enhanced slash. Zabuza blocked but the force of the attack sent him out onto the water.

He stood up on the water using Chakra in his feet to allow said feat. Kakashi followed using the same technique to walk along the water. Kakashi jumped up and went for a powerful vertical slash. Zabuza side stepped the attack and raised his hand. "**Water Prison** **Jutsu**" Kakashi was trapped in a large sphere of water

" One down. Five to go." Zabuza said turning to the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna. A clone appeared of Zabuza right in front of them. " So who's next?" the clone asked, smirking.

" All of you get out of here! Forget me!" Kakashi ordered.

**Hanzo...**

" Well things just got interesting." Hanzo said to himself. " I should help them but this is a good test of training. Plus, I am not the only one watching this fight." At that, Hanzo silently made his way to the area that his gut indicated a possible foe. He reached the spot and his gut was right. Standing on a tree branch with a good look of the clearing was a Ninja dressed in a Kirigakure Hunter-Nin outfit complete with the mask and long black hair.

Hanzo crept up and climbed onto the branch without the other person noticing. He sat there for moment before saying " So what's the score?"

" 1 to nothing. Why do you- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the masked Nin exclaimed while falling backwards out of the tree.

" Just a bounty hunter about to bring in you and your big ass sword-wielding buddy." Hanzo said leaping from the tree right in front of the Nin.

Without a word he/she, Hanzo couldn't identify gender, threw a small group of Senbon aiming for Hanzo's neck. He dodged them Matrix Style and the projectiles collided with the tree.

" I guess question time is over." Hanzo said before unsheathing his sword. " This should be fun."

**Team 7...**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kanari all formed a huddle while a few Shadow clones guarded Tazuna.

" So, what is the game plan?" Sasuke asked.

" Well, we have to save Kakashi obviously." Naruto sai.

" And defeat Zabuza." Sakura added.

" Agreed." Sasuke said.

" How is that going to be done?" Kanari asked.

" Good point. Any ideas?" Naruto asked.

" Well, if I know my Jutsu correctly, Zabuza must keep at least an arm n the sphere to keep it up." Sasuke said.

" So all we have to do is just get him to move the arm." Sakura said.

" Alright, I got it!" Naruto said

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" Remember when I pranked those guards and we had to hide in the armory?" Naruto said.

" Yeah, we transformed into weapons to hide. Wow, not a bad idea Naruto." Sasuke complimented.

" Alright, Sakura and Kanari, you guard Tazuna, Sasuke and I will take care of Zabuza." Naruto said as the huddle broke up.

Naruto's clones grouped around Naruto and Sasuke. The clones went POOF and Sasuke stood alone with a Windmill Shuriken in his hands ready to fly. Kanari and Sakura formed around Tazuna. Sasuke got a running start going straight for the Zabuza clone. Threw the Shuriken with all his might and it flew fast as a bullet towards the clone. The clone pulled up a blade to block but the Shuriken cut through it and and the clone which turned into a puddle of water. The projectile kept going and went straight for Zabuza.

Zabuza reached his handout to catch it. The projectile split mid air into three Shuriken. Zabuza had to release the prison to get out of the way. The Shuriken kept going before transforming into three Narutos who threw two more Windmill Shuriken each. Zabuza cursed as he deflected three and dodge the others. These ones jsut impaled into trees showing they were not clones. Two of the Naruto's POOFED away and the real Naruto rushed back to land where he high-fived Sasuke.

Zabuza was about to attack the Genin but forgot Kakashi and was blindsided by a viscous kick. He skipped across the water like a stone before he caught himself. He stood up with the 'The gloves are off now' look in his eyes. Kakashi stood adjacent from him and stood as if waiting. Zabuza flew through a variety of hand signs which Kakashi easily copied. _" He's copying my every move! So this is the power of the Sharingan?" _Zabuza thought to himself.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!**" a massive dragon of water appeared behind both Kakashi and Zabuza. They then proceeded to fly towards the other and collided, spraying water in all directions. But sooner than the two dragons collided, Kakashi already had a second flying toward Zabuza. It smashed into him driving him all the way into a tree. He was then pinned to the tree by Kunai.

" Zabuza Momochi, I have seen your future." Kakashi said. " Your future...is death."

**Hanzo and the masked Nin...**

Hanzo had been toying with his opponent the entire fight. He was about to start fighting for real when he overheard Kakashi's little prophecy. The masked Nin also heard it and threw a smoke bomb while Hanzo was distracted. When the smoke cleared, he/she was gone.

" Damn smoke bombs." Hanzo said coughing.

**Team 7...**

Kakashi was preparing to finish Zabuza when Zabuza was hit in the neck by two Senbon and went limp. A Hunter-Nin appeared and grabbed his body.

" Thank you for aiding me, I have been tracking him for some time." the Hunter-Nin said before disappearing.

_" That wasn't a Hunter-Nin, the body would have been worked on on the spot if it was."_ Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi turned to his team. " Team, be wary that wasn't a Hunter-Nin. We shall see him again. But for now, lets get going."

" Agreed." Tazuna spoke up. As the group continued on towards their destination.

They walked down the water's edge till they reached a small dock with a man and a boat waiting for them. They crossed the water into Nami no Kuni. Tazuna led them to his home where he gave them food and places to rest. Kakashi sat reading in the room given to him. Sasuke slept. Naruto layed next to Kanari. Sakura dreamed about Sasuke.

**Hanzo and the Ungodly Fapper, ehrm, I mean Yuzuki...**

Hanzo regrouped in Nami no Kuni with Yuzuki, who looked like he jumped into a sea of blood.

" Yuzuki, what did I tell you about the blood?" Hanzo asked.

" Not to get it all over me?" Yuzuki asked.

" Exactly, but nevermind. Anyway, Zabuza has a partner with some decent skill." Hanzo said.

" So that makes two more targets." Yuzuki said.

" Yes, now why don't you go wash yourself off and we go find a decent inn around here?" Hanzo asked.

" Yeah, good idea." Yuzuki said as the two set out on their quest for a decent place to sleep.

* * *

Omega: So, what do all of you think?

**Khaos: Please let us know in a non flame review.**

Omega: Peace out bitches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Khaos: Wazzup My MOFOS?**

Omega: I should have done the intro.

**Khaos: It was my turn remember?**

Omega: Whatever. Lights, camera, action!

**Chapter 6: Ninja Hunting****  
**

* * *

**The next day...**

Hanzo and Yuzuki woke up in the decent hotel room they had found the night before feeling nice and awake.

" Well, those beds were surprisingly comfy." Hanzo remarked.

" Agreed." was Yuzuki's reply.

" I'm hungry. Shall we get some breakfast and discuss the battle plan?" Hanzo said.

" Sure, let's go Lizard boy." Yuzuki responded.

" You just have to be a huge dickhead don't you?" Hanzo said with irritation.

" Existence wouldn't be as fun if I didn't torment you." Yuzuki said with a shit-eating grin.

The two walked down to the breakfast area of the medium sized hotel. They went through the buffet and piled food until they each had a mini Mount Everest on each of their plates. They sat down and downed everything in about 1 minute. Everyone on the room stared at them in disbelief.

" We just have big appetites, that's all." Hanzo announced causing everyone to just go back to what they were doing.

" So, what is the game plan Hanzo?" Yuzuki asked.

" Well, we have a job to do with these Missing-Nin. We both know what exactly. This Zabuza guy is currently on the top of our list. He also has a partner I ran into. I think we should split up and try to find him before he makes a comeback and attacks again." Hanzo explained.

" I agree. Good idea." Yuzuki said.

" Alright, who do you want to go for?" Hanzo asked.

" I'll take Ct. Bandage."

" Alright, I will take his partner."

" Ok, do we start now?" Yuzuki asked.

" Yep." Hanzo said and the two stood up, walked out, and began their search.

**Over with Team 7...**

Sasuke awoke but his eyes remained closed. He was having one of those moments when the bed felt so comfortable that he didn't want to leave it. He laid there for an extra 5 minutes before he remembered that he had a job to do. He went to get up but couldn't move. That was when he noticed the weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to a semi-surprising sight.

Sakura was laying on top of him completely unconscious with her arms wrapped around him in a death hug. Sasuke sighed and tried to wake Sakura up so he could escape. He tried nudging her a bit but that didn't work and it only caused her to giggle and say Sasuke's name. _" I bet she is having a perverted fantasy about me or something."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke thought he would be stuck there for a while but remembered what Naruto said about escaping death hugs. Sasuke began to squirm and wiggle his way out till he was standing.

Sakura apparently noticed the absence of what she was hugging and awoke. She looked around the room noticed it wasn't hers and then noticed Sasuke.

" Sasuke, why am I in your room?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know. I just woke up with you on top of me." Sasuke said with some annoyance present.

" Oh, sorry I must have sleep-walked into your room." Sakura said blushing with embarrassment.

" It is fine. I am going to get food." Sasuke said walking out towards the kitchen.

Sasuke entered to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna sitting at the table eating. Sasuke took a seat and was handed a plate. Sakura entered shortly after and sat next him.

" Now that we are all here, time to discuss the plan for the next few weeks while the bridge is built." Kakashi started. " We will split into pairs, Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura and I. We shall take shifts guarding Tazuna. Shift changes will occur every week. The pair not guarding Tazuna will train to learn how to fight in this type of environment. The first on guard will be Sakura and yours truly. Understood?" Kakashi finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Without further word, the group finished their food, stood up, and headed out. They exited the house and went their ways. Naruto and Sasuke headed to the forest for training while Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna headed for the bridge.

When Naruto and Sasuke reached the forest they made their way to a large clearing. " So, what we gonna do?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

" Learn the terrain and practice moves." Sasuke replied.

" Oh yeah."

" I got a bet for you to. Whoever does best gets lunch at the other's expense."

" Sounds good." Naruto said.

" Alright then, what first?" Sasuke asked.

" Terrain I guess."

" Then let's go." Sasuke said with a crack of his knuckles.

**With Hanzo...**

_" Hmm. Now if I were a deadly Senbon throwing assistant to a big sword wielding, mass murdering, Missing-Nin, where would I be?"_ Hanzo thought to himself in a tree. _" Most likely going to go plain clothes. One of them has to do the shopping and old Zabuza can't do that. So his mask wearing friend will be out and about somewhere. Well, time to go looking." _Hanzo jumped down from the tree and began walking around.

He was glad he was going ANBU when he fought the fake Hunter-Nin because in the casual non-ninja clothes he was going in today, he wouldn't be easily recognized by him/her. Which was one thing that puzzled him, the gender of said person. The outfit was kinda bulky so he couldn't make any gender specific features out which annoyed him. Hanzo did his best to remember whatever distinctive details about the Missin-Nin that he could. He managed to get something basic and decided to walk around the various areas of the village.

**Yuzuki...**

Yuzuki decided that Zabuza wouldn't be walking around town and figured he would be in some forest hideout. Yuzuki was now jumping from tree to tree on his search. He searched around in that forest for hours without a single sign of Mr. Bandage-Face. He decided that it was a pointless exercise until he came across what looked like a camouflaged tree fort.

" Bingo. Time to see if anybody is home." Yuzuki said to himself with a grin.

He jumped on the roof silently and listened in to hear what sounded like the big sword wielder talking with some guy with an over-confident ' I am a big mob boss' type tone. Yuzuki decided to wait for Mr. Bandage to be alone. A few minutes later Yuzuki jumped down to the surprise of Zabuza who wasn't expecting anyone to find his hideout without him letting them know. Zabuza apparently had to compose himself before speaking.

" Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

" Well, I have a nice little offer for you if you are willing." Yuzuki started in an all business tone he had learned from watching Hanzo negotiate back in their merc days.

" How much?" Zabuza asked.

" 5 times the amount that the asshole who you just talked to is paying." Yuzuki said.

" What do you need me to do?" Zabuza said in a very happy tone.

**Naruto and Sasuke...**

Sasuke was sent flying back by a powerful roundhouse and smacked into a tree. He stood up and clapped.

" That is a good enough workout for today." Sasuke said.

" I guess. So, which on of us won?" Naruto asked.

" Lunch's on me." Sasuke said.

" WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted.

" Yeah, yeah. Shall we go?" Sasuke asked.

" You lead." Naruto said.

" Alright."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of the forest and back to town. They searched around for a little while for a good place for food until Naruto found a ramen shop. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and drug him to it. They took a seat and Naruto ordered about 50 bowls, 49 for him, 1 for Sasuke. Naruto happily ate while Sasuke looked at his wallet and wept at the now empty space.

**Hanzo...**

_"To think this would be difficult. Well, I guess it is time to go home." _ Hanzo thought as he jumped down from a roof. He decided to take the scenic route and walk back to the hotel. He passed by various stores and homes and just shook his head at the poor condition of the place. That bridge the old fart was building would definitely help this place. Hanzo was almost home but stopped when he passed by a small restaurant. He entered the place on account of two things, a grumbling stomach, and a person who interested him.

Hanzo sat at one of the empty tables, only two were occupied including himself, and was quickly served by a waiter that looked over joyous at the sight of a new customer. He ordered the most expensive bowl of noodles on the menu and watched as the waiter disappeared into the kitchen. Hanzo turned his gaze to the girl sitting at the table to his right enjoying her dinner. She looked close to his age with pale skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She was also dressed in a pink Kimono with sandals. _" Not bad on the eyes."_ Hanzo thought as he checked her over.

Though that wasn't exactly the reason he came in here. This place was the most expensive place to get food in town and only the rich could afford it. And in this place, the rich were the local crime lord and the mercs that did his dirty work. This allowed him to believe that the person he was after was sitting right there. Hanzo needed to make sure he was correct before he jumped to any conclusions. He decided a nice chat was in order. Hanzo stood up and walked over to the girl's table and sat directly across from her, she didn't issue a verbal response but simply eyed him.

" Hi, how's it going?" Hanzo asked casually.

" If you're looking for a girl there is a brothel down the street." the girl said clearly annoyed.

" Well, aren't you nice." Hanzo said, sarcasm clearly present. " I almost forgot, I need to introduce myself. Name's Hanzo."

" Am I supposed to care?" the girl retorted.

" No, you don't. But at least allow me to know your name since I told you mine. Its only common courtesy." Hanzo said.

The girl sighed. " I'm Haku. Happy?"

" More than you know." Hanzo said.

" What do you-" she was cutoff by the waiter approaching and placing Hanzo's food before him. The waiter glanced from one to the other.

" Ah, I see." he said as he went back to the kitchen only to appear a second later with glasses and wine. He set the glasses on the table and poured each of them a glass. He left the bottle on the table and disappeared.

" Well, I guess its a date now." Hanzo said with a grin as he began to eat.

Haku gave him a dirty look. " You wish."

" And it so happened to come true." Hanzo said, the grin never fading.

A look of defeat appeared in Haku's eyes. " Fine. But no funny stuff."

A gleam appeared in Hanzo's eyes. _" My signature charm has won the day."_ Hanzo thought to him self. " Alright then. So, how's the mercenary work going?" Hanzo casually asked getting a very suspicious look from Haku.

" What do mean?" she asked.

" Obviously you are a mercenary. Only mercs and the local crime boss can afford a place like this around here." Hanzo said.

" That doesn't mean I am one." Haku replied.

" I am a merc myself and know how to tell when others are." Hanzo said.

" Then that means you must have some type of skill. Otherwise you wouldn't afford a place like this."

" You want a skill? I'll give you one of 'em." Hanzo said as he threw a chopstick at a straight through Haku's hair. It bounced off the wall behind, hit the ceiling, and landed straight in Hanzo's hand with a single strand of black hair.

" Neat parlor trick but I can do better." Haku replied confidently.

" Really? Let me see. After I finish eating first." Hanzo said as he finished off his noodles and sat back. A small projectile whizzed past his head, hit several plates on the wall without breaking them and impaled itself dead center of the table.

" Impressive." Hanzo said. _" Gotcha. Target confirmed. Now how do I finish the night?" _Hanzo though for a moment before deciding what to do.

" Thank you." Haku said, smiling for the first time since Hanzo started talking to her.

" Now, shall we partake of the drink's given to us?" Hanzo said drinking his glass of wine.

" Why not." Haku said as she began to drink hers.

A bottle of wine later, Hanzo still managed to stay reasonably sober but the girl across from him was drunker than him after two sake bottles.

" That was a nice little date." Hanzo said.

" Oh, yeah. It was." Haku said with a slur of words.

" Though you appear to be very drunk." Hanzo said like captain obvious.

" I guess I am." Haku said.

" Why don't I take you home?"

" Sure."

Hanzo left a considerable amount of money and led Haku out. She directed him to some tree fort in the forest. When they reached it Hanzo observed the place closely. She offered for him to "sleep over" but Hanzo had enough honor not to take advantage of a drunk girl. Haku entered her place and Hanzo headed back for the hotel.

When Hanzo reached the hotel he checked in and went up to his and Yuzuki's room. When he got in there Yuzuki was sitting and playing a game of Shogi against himself.

" Find anything?" Yuzuki asked as Hanzo entered.

" Zabuza's partner and hideout." Hanzo replied nonchalantly.

" Alright. Battle plan?"

" Just needed to find him. We got some other targets to deal with so we should take care of those and get Zabuza later." Hanzo said.

" Sounds good." Yuzuki said.

" What you find?"

" Jack's shit and Jack's outta town." Yuzuki said with an inner chuckle.

" Okay. I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up if you lose to your clone." Hanzo said as he closed his eyes.

" Screw you." Yuzuki said.

Hanzo simply laughed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Omega: Stopping there. Hope you enjoyed.

**Khaos: And leave a review or we will sick Gimpy on you.**

Omega; Trust me, you don't want Gimpy sicked on you. So leave a review.

**Khaos: Stay Khaotic.**


End file.
